


Night

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Hours [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A clandestine meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

Under the cover of darkness, Ryan slipped from his tent along to Nick's. He knew there was a good chance someone would catch them, but it had been nearly a week since he'd been alone with his lover and he missed him. Besides, he knew Lyle had been sneaking into Lester's tent every night so the worst that would happen would be a little teasing from the other men.

He wriggled into the tent, quickly silencing Nick with a kiss before he could give them away. With a happy sigh he slid into Nick's sleeping bag and curled around him.


End file.
